de vrais amis
by xarinam
Summary: Babidi revient sur terre et réussit à manipuler goku. grâce à ce sort il va engager un combat à mort entre goku et végéta


il était déjà assez tard quand san goku décida de rentrer chez lui.  
enfin arriver chez lui il hurla:

goku: chichi j'ai faim !!!

???: elle est pas là.

goku: sielle est pas là elle est où ? et attendez qui êtes vous ?!

???: tu me connais, majin végéta et boo boo sa te rappelle quelque chose.

goku: babidi !!!

babidi: et oui!

goku: quesque tu fais là ?

babidi: je suis là pour me vanger de végéta et de toi.

goku: et comment tu vas faire ? tu n'as plus de sbires pour ce battre.

babidi: il me reste toi.

goku: quoi ?!

san goku n'eu pas le temps de réagir que babidi lui avait sauté dessus et qu'il lui plaqua une main sur la goku s'écroula sur le sol à cause de la souffrance que lui infligeait babidi.

babidi:je suis dsl si sa fait un peu mal mais bientot tu ne sentiras plus rien.

et quelques secondes après une marque apparut sur la nuque, c'était le M qui signifiait majin.

babidi: alors san goku quel est ta mission ?

goku:trouver végéta et le tuer.

babidi: très bien maintenant trouve le !

et san goku se dirrigea a la capsule corp. dans l'espoir de trouver végéta

bulma: boujour san goku.

goku:bonjour bulma. sais tu où est végéta ?

chichi: tu n'as pas honte san goku, tu me dis même pas bonjour et tu t'interresse plus à végéta qu'à moi.

goku: je t'ai posé une question où est végéta.

bulma: je n'en sais rien.

goku: tu n'as pas d'idée ?

bulma: va voir dans les endroits inhabités.

goku: ok

et san goku se dépécha d'aller voir si bulma avait raison.  
au bout de 10 min, san goku avit trouvé végéta où ils s'étaient battu pour la première fois.

végéta: ah san goku qu'est ce que tu fais là?

goku: ...

végéta: quesqu'il y a san goku, ça va pas ?

babidi: ne t'inquiet pas, san goku est juste sous mon emprise.

végéta: encore toi!

babidi: et oui.

végéta: on a déjà réussi à déjouer tes plans et on réussira encore.

babidi: sauf que cette fois pour me battre il faut qu'un de vous deux meurt.

végéta: c'est quoi cette histoire

babidi: et oui pour enlever mon emprise sur san goku il fuadra que tu le tue ou que tu meurts et vous n'avez pas de chance car celui qui mourra ne pourra pas ressuciter.

végéta: quoi ?!

mais végéta n'eu comme réponse un coup de pied de san goku qui l'envoya deux mètre plus loin.

végéta: arête san goku je ne veux pas me battre contre toi!

babidi: ah ah ne te moque pas de moi! qui était la personne qui c'était fait controler pour battre san goku et qui c'est qui a tué des centaines de personnes.

végéta: ferme la! j'ai changé depuis la dernière fois et je veux pas me battre en sachant que moi ou san goku va y laisser sa vie!

babidi: alors ne te bats pas, mais le spectacle va être moins amusant.

végéta: je t'ai pas sonné!

pendant que végéta se battait contre san goku il essayait en même temps de résonner san goku.

végéta(pensé): bon sang, dire que ça fait des siècles que je veux me battre contre san goku et là je fais tout pour éviter ça.

végéta recula d'un mètre et baissa sa garde.

végéta: arrête san goku je sais que tu m'entends et je sais que tu peux reprendre le controle de ton corps... GEUF !!!

san goku lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre et le plaqua au sol.

babidi: je t'avais prévenus végéta, tu n'as aucune chance de le réveiller.

végéta: dommage, au moins j'aurais tout essayé.

végéta réussit à se dégager de san goku, et baissa sa puissance au maximum.

végéta: si un de nous deux est obliger de mourir je préfère que ça soit moi, tu as passé déjà trop de temps dans l'autre - Y MON AMI TUE MOI !

babidi: oui vas-y tue le!

goku:non, je ne peux pas ...

babidi: quoi ?! je t'ordonne de le tuer!

goku: ah !!!

san goku s'écroula au sol.

végéta: san goku !!! arrête babidi, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal ! GEUF !

babidi: bravo, san goku je te félicite !

san goku venait d'envoyer un kaméha sur végéta qui ce l'était pris de plein fouet.

san goku: je suis dsl végéta, je ne controle plus mon corps.

végéta: t'inquiet ce n'est pas grave. essaie de controler ton corps rien qu'une minute.

goku: je sais pas si je vais y arriver.

végéta: écoute j'ai un plan mais j'ai besoin de ton tu m'as bien visé et je rique de perdre connaissance dans quelques mon plan c'est qu'on vise babidi en même temps

goku: je crois pas que j'y arriverais.

végéta: écoute j'arriverais pas à faire péter son bouclier tout seul alors recésis toi, je suis sur que tu peux y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi.

goku: d'accord

végéta: à 3. 1...2...3

goku: maintenant!

babidi fut balayé par l'attack de san goku et végéta.

végéta: bravo, je savais que tu y arriverais... ARGH!

goku: végéta !!! ça va ?!

végéta n'avait pas eu de chance comme il l'avait deviné l'attack de goku l'avait trop affaibli et il venait de s'évanouir.  
san goku le prit et se téléporta chez dende.

dende: quesqu'y est arrivé à végéta ?

goku: je t'expliquerai plus tard.

dende soigna très vite les blessures de végéta qui se réveilla très vite.

dende: bon maintenant vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi végéta était évanouï!

goku: c'est que ... EUH ...

( san goku avait un peu honte et n'osait pas dire qu'il s'était fait manipuler par babidi)

végéta: on c'est entrainé ensemble et on n'a pas fait très attention.

dende: a je comprends mieux

végéta:bon faut qu'on y aille ou sinon je connais deux femmes qui vont s'énerver.

dende: aurevoir

végéta et goku: salut

goku: merci végéta pour tout a l'heure

végéta: de rien

goku: c'est vrai ?

végéta: de quoi?

goku: que je suis ton ami et que tu as confiance en moi?

végéta: tu sais très bien la réponse

goku: te connaissant la réponse est non et que tu as dit ça juste pour que j'essai de faire un vague déferlante.

végéta: tu t'es trompé.

goku: donc tous ce que t'as pendant notre combat était vrai ?!

végéta: attend tu veux dire que t'entendais tous ce que je t'ai dit même quand tu étais totalement sous l'emprise de babidi ?

goku: oui

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors j'espère que cette fic vous plaira bien (je sais sa change beaucoup de mes yaois XD) alors je m'escuse si il n'y a pas de majuscule et si il y a des fautes d'othographes mais cette fic je l'ai écrit il y a plus de deux ans et j'étais encore plus nul en orthographe.


End file.
